gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Lost Motorcycle Club
The Lost Motorcycle Club ˈlɔst ˈmoʊtərˌsaɪkəl ˈkləb (ou The Lost Brotherhood, abrégé The Lost MC ou plus simplement The Lost) est un gang de motards de la série Grand Theft Auto dans : *''Grand Theft Auto IV ; **dont ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (en tant que groupe protagoniste) ; **et Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (en tant que groupe antagoniste mineur) ; *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ; *et Grand Theft Auto V (en tant que groupe antagoniste mineur). Les Lost jouent un rôle central dans The Lost and Damned car ils comptent parmi ses membres Johnny Klebitz, le protagoniste de cette extension. Dans GTA IV, deux missions consistent à tuer deux membres des Lost. Enfin, dans The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis Lopez croisera la route de Johnny. Quant à GTA Chinatown Wars, une mission exige aussi de tuer des motards du groupe. Enfin dans GTA V, le gang constitue un groupe antagoniste mineur. Histoire Création Le Lost Motorcycle Club a été fondé en 1964 par 8 marines des États-Unis durant la Guerre du Viêtnam, qui se sont regroupés à Hanoï. Après la fin de la guerre, ils ont continué à former le groupe, et ont commencé à faire du trafic de drogue, et la violence s'est mise en place peu à peu. Le nom du gang est un hommage aux confrères des soldats à l'origine du gang, tombés au combat. Avènement puis décadence à Liberty City Dans The Lost and Damned, le gang est divisé en deux chapitres : le chapitre de Broker et le chapitre d'Alderney. Ce dernier est présidé par l'habituel vice-président Johnny Klebitz, le protagoniste, en l'absence de Billy Grey, le président habituel, en cure de désintoxication. Leur quartier général est situé à Acter, dans l'État d'Alderney. Lorsqu'il revient, il fait part à son gang de motards son désir de retomber dans la violence en ouvrant une guerre de gangs avec leurs ennemis de toujours, les Angels of Death ; seulement, Johnny n'est pas de cet avis... Les Lost ont également un chapitre à Broker. Johnny Klebitz fait appel au groupe de bikers afin de l'aider pour voler les diamants à Gay Tony. Jason Michaels est membre de ce chapitre et se fait tuer par Niko Bellic (protagoniste de GTA IV) lorsque le Parrain russe Mikhaïl Faustin l'envoie le tuer pour être sorti avec sa fille. La tension entre Billy et Johnny monte, et les Lost finissent par se diviser au sein du chapitre d'Alderney : certains rallient la cause de Billy et de sa politique de violence démesurée, à l'image de Brian ; d'autres font confiance à Johnny pour ramener l'ordre dans le gang, tels que sergent des armes Terry Thorpe, le lieutenant Angus Martin, le trésorier Jim Fitzgerald ou encore le capitaine de route Clayton Simons. Cela conduit le gang à engager une guerre civile. Jim Fitzgerald est rapidement tué par Niko Bellic lors d'une course-poursuite et peu de temps après, Brian Jeremy, le secrétaire du gang, trahit Johnny et est finalement abattu par ce dernier. Ce n'est qu'au cours d'un deal d'héroïne manigancé par le Federal Investigation Bureau (F.I.B.) que Billy est arrêté et renvoyé au Pénitencier Fédéral d'Alderney. Johnny, ayant tous les Lost encore en vie derrière lui, met fin au combat avec les Angels of Death et se concentre sur Billy, qui doit payer pour avoir détruit la fraternité. Johnny et les Lost attaquent de front le pénitencier à Alderney, éliminent Billy, et retournent à leur quartier général, auquel ils mettent feu pour tourner la page. Chute en disgrâce à Los Santos Entre 2008 et 2013, Johnny Klebitz et Ashley Butler, accompagnés de Terry et Clay, viennent s'installer dans la banlieue de la ville de Los Santos, prenant part au trafic de méthamphétamine qui rend tristement célèbre cette région désertique. Ils font la rencontre de Trevor Philips (l'un des trois protagonistes dans GTA V) avec qui ils entrent en concurrence pour le trafic de drogue. Trevor et Ashley ont souvent des liaisons, ce qui a le don d'énerver Johnny. Un jour, alors en plein ébat avec Ashley, Trevor apprend que son ami de longue date, Michael Townley, est en vie à la télévision, alors qu'il avait été supposément tué lors d'un braquage neuf ans plus tôt. Au même moment, Johnny arrive à la caravane de Trevor et demande pour la dernière fois à Trevor d'arrêter de coucher avec sa copine. Ce dernier, énervé, sort de la caravane puis se dispute avec Johnny, pour finalement entrer dans une rage folle et le battre à mort. Johnny mort sur le coup, Trevor traque par la suite tous les autres membres du gang pour les éliminer — y compris Terry et Clay. Malgré le carnage de Trevor, le gang survit mais est grandement affaibli et a beaucoup de mal à gérer le trafic de méthamphétamine. Organisation Chaque chapitre des Lost est dirigé par un président, lui-même secondé par un vice-président. Concrètement, le rôle du premier est de coordonner les actions du gang selon un schéma adopté, de veiller à la survie de la fraternité ainsi qu'à l'unité du gang, et enfin de prendre les décisions importantes en ce qui concerne les guerres de gangs ou encore les trafics de drogue ou d'armes. Le président est le visage du chapitre, son représentant. Le rôle du second est bien entendu de seconder le président dans la prise de décisions, et de prendre la direction du chapitre dans le cas où le président n'est pas apte à exercer sa fonction. Ainsi, le vice-président peut également être amené à devenir président par intérim. À Alderney, en 2008, Billy Grey est le président des Lost, et Johnny Klebitz constitue le vice-président. Toujours dans le haut de la hiérarchie, on compte également le secrétaire — en 2008 à Alderney, il s'agit de Brian Jeremy. Le secrétaire des Lost est le représentant secondaire du gang, devant vouer sa loyauté entièrement au président du chapitre dans lequel il est affecté. Le secrétaire est souvent envoyé pour entamer des négociations avec des factions adverses ou alliées, par exemple lors de discussions au sujet de mesures territoriales ou encore économiques. Cette dernière mesure est gérée par le trésorier (Jim Fitzgerald en 2008), qui a pour mission de s'assurer que les « richesses » que s'approprie le gang soient en lieu sûr. Autrement, deux postes constituent le haut de la hiérarchie dans un chapitre des Lost. Le premier est le sergent des armes : son rôle et d'approvisionner tous les membres du chapitre en armes diverses. Bien souvent, il dispose d'un van avec lequel il transporte ses armes. En 2008, à Alderney, c'est Terrence « Terry » Thorpe qui exerce cette fonction. Quant au second, il s'agit du capitaine de route. Cette fonction est primordiale dans un gang de motards, car c'est le capitaine de route qui fournit à chaque membre du gang un véhicule attitré, et qui est chargé d'amener des véhicules d'urgence sur demande si la situation le requiert. Le capitaine de route des Lost d'Alderney en 2008 est Clayton « Clay » Simons. Enfin, le haut de la hiérarchie est souvent assisté par une personne dont l'influence se mesure au niveau judiciaire. Généralement il s'agit d'un avocat, en 2008, David Grossman. Plus bas dans la hiérarchie, on compte les membres basiques du gang qui n'ont pour rôle que d'obéir aux directives du haut de la hiérarchie. Apparitions dans les missions ''GTA IV'' *No Love Lost ; *No Way on the Subway. ''GTA IV The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene ; *Angels of America ; *It's War ; *Action/Reaction ; *End of Chapter ; *Bad Standing ; *Diamonds in the Rough ; *Get Lost. ''GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Frosting on the Cake. ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' *Double Trouble ; *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! ; *Convoy Conflict ; ''GTA V'' *Mr. Phillips ; *Ron le nerveux ; *Des amis réunis. ''GTA Online'' *Crue mortelle à Los Santos *De mal en Pier *Éternel romantique *Prix d'ennemi *De l'huile sur le feu *Pertes et fracas *Les Lost MC sont perdus *Peace and love *Turbine carabinée *Ravitaillement *Harmonie perdue *Un beau bordel *Méth à l'eau *Vol parabolique *Une folie rationnelle *Chemin de terre *Action rapprochée *Joindre l'utile à l'agréable Braquages (Online) *Capital de départ - Bikers *Capital de départ - Capital de départ *Casse de la Pacific - Motos Membres et associés Membres *Billy Grey (président jusqu'en 2008 ; décédé la même année) *Johnny Klebitz (vice-président jusqu'en 2008 puis président jusqu'en 2013 ; décédé) ; *Jim Fitzgerald (trésorier ; décédé en 2008) ; *Terry Thorpe (sergent des armes, décédé en 2013 selon le choix du joueur) ; *Clay Simons (capitaine de route, décédé en 2013 selon le choix du joueur) ; *Brian Jeremy (secrétaire jusqu'en 2008, décédé la même année) ; *Jason Michaels (membre du chapitre de Broker, décédé en 2008) ; *Angus Martin (lieutenant) ; *Ashley Butler (vieille dame) ; *Leila Sharpe (vieille dame) ; *Buck ; *Dick ; *Frank ; *Glenn ; *Monty ; *Al Carter (membre du chapitre de Los Santos) ; *et le fugitif des Lost. Associés *Thomas Stubbs (membre du Congrès et associé) ; *Elizabeta Torres et Andreas (associés au trafic de drogue) ; *Malc (membre des Uptown Riders) ; *DeSean (membre des Uptown Riders) ; *Ray Boccino (associé puis rival) ; *Niko Bellic (associé) ; *Dave Grossman (avocat et associé) ; *et Trevor Philips (associé pour le trafic de méthamphétamine puis rival). Tragédies Avant The Lost and Damned *Night Hog est mort en 1982 lors d'une fusillade contre les Angels of Death. Il était caractérisé par deux fusils à canon scié qu'il portait sans arrêt sur lui. *Mitch décédait en 1985 alors qu'il faisait l'amour sur sa moto, et qu'un tram l'a heurté. *Bozo est mort en 1999 de plusieurs balles dans la tête, tirées par trois officiers du Liberty City Police Department. *Dirty Sue a rendu son dernier souffle en 2001, quand, complètement ivre, il a été renversé par un camion. *Harper a été désintégré en 2006 dans l'explosion d'un laboratoire de méthamphétamines. D'ailleurs, trois ans plus tôt, il avait perdu une oreille dans une explosion similaire. *Horse a été traqué et éliminer par les Lost suite à sa trahison. *Angus Martin est en fauteuil roulant depuis qu'il a eu un accident causé par Billy. *Wyatt a été arrêté en possession de plusieurs kilos d'héroïne. *Moose a abattu un policier sous couverture infiltrant les Lost mais a été arrêté. *Jose a été arrêté en possession de stupéfiants. Dans The Lost and Damned *Le pacte de paix entre les Lost et les Angels of Death est brisé quand Billy abat le lieutenant des seconds. *Jason Michaels a été tué par Niko Bellic sur ordre de Mikhail Faustin car il sortait avec sa fille. *Brian Jeremy a été tué pour trahison. *Beaucoup de membres du chapitre de Broker sont assassinés par Luis Fernando Lopez pour avoir essayé de tuer Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald a été tué par Niko Bellic durant une course-poursuite à moto. Johnny se rappelle de Jim comme d'un homme modèle. *Billy est arrêté durant un trafic d'héroïne et est abattu par Johnny lors de l'attaque du Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Le QG des Lost a été sérieusement endommagé par Ray Boccino, mais à la fin de l'histoire de TLAD, il est quand même brûlé par les membres encore en vie. Dans GTA V *Le chapitre des Lost de Los Santos entre rivalité avec un résident de Sandy Shores nommé Trevor Philips (l'un des trois protagonistes du jeu) qui avait été leur associé par le passé. *Johnny Klebitz, Terry, Clay et autres honorables membres des Lost sont tués par Trevor Philips dans Blaine County. Anecdotes *Le QG des Lost ressemble fortement à celui des Hell's Angels de la ville réelle de New York. *Cinq présidents se sont succédés à la tête du chapitre d'Alderney, en comptant Billy et Johnny. *Billy et Brian ont tous deux été impliqués dans une affaire de meurtre en 1989 ; ce qui explique la loyauté éprouvée par Brian envers Billy. *Le slogan des Lost est similaire à celui du gang des Outlaws MC dans la vie réelle. Leur rivalité avec les Angels of Death, qui eux sont basés sur les Hell's Angels, confirme le rapprochement. *Johnny mentionne au cours d'une mission que certains membres des Lost seraient employés dans les locaux de Globe Oil, dans le quartier de Berchem à Alderney. *Dans TBoGT, il est possible de voir des Lost tourner autour du quartier général des Angels of Death. *Dans GTA V, il est probable que les Lost soient affiliés à la Marabunta Grande, car durant une mission du mode multijoueur, les Lost mentionnent des Salvadoriens. *Après la mort de Johnny en 2013, les Lost semblent ne pas éprouver une quelconque sympathie envers lui. Durant une mission, les Lost affirment n'avoir jamais eu foi en les qualités de Klebitz en tant que leader, et pensent même que les choses qui se disent sur Billy Grey ne sont que des mensonges. *Dans GTA V, il est possible de se procurer une version extrêmement rare du Rat Loader. Il est totalement personnalisé à la manière des Lost, notamment de par la présence de l'insigne du gang. Il peut être trouvé sur le site du Rat Loader. *En 2013, les Lost semblent ne plus entretenir de rivalité avec les Angels of Death, qui étaient basés à l'originie sur la côte ouest. Pour les Lost, c'est « de l'histoire ancienne ». *Toujours dans GTA V, en passant à Trevor, il est parfois possible de voir le protagoniste jeter un membre des Lost par-dessus une rambarde, ou encore de voir menacer un biker du gang avec une arme. Le joueur peut alors décider de le laisser fuir ou de l'abattre. *Les Lost sont le seul et unique gang de GTA IV à réapparaître dans GTA V et GTA Online. *Si le joueur regarde sur le Mémorial des Lost, l'un des membres tués porte le blouson des Angels of Death. *À l'issue de la destruction du quartier général à Acter par Johnny et les derniers membres du gang, il est possible que le chapitre d'Alderney ait été dissout. Or, les Lost continuent à se battre dans les guerres de gang et restent actifs un an plus tard, en 2009. *Comme dans la série télé Sons of Anarchy, les fondateurs sont des vétérans de la guerre du Viêtnam. *The Lost MC est le gang apparaissant de façon la plus récurrente depuis GTA IV. *Avec les Ballas, les Aztecas et les Vagos, les Lost sont les seuls à compter des femmes dans leurs rangs. *Presque tout les protagonistes de l'univers HD on affronter les Lost MC a de nombreuse occasion. **Niko Bellic a tuée Jim Fitzgerald et Jason Michaels sur ordre de Mikhail Faustin et Ray Boccino respectivement. **Johnny Klebitz a tuée plusieure membres des Lost qui sont passer sous le commandement de Brian Jeremy. **Luis Fernando Lopez a tuée une douzaine de membres des Lost qui ont interrompu le deal de diamant et ont tenter de tuer Tony Prince. **Huang Lee a tuée plusieure membres des lost sur ordre de Lester leroc pour sécurisé sa position comme taupe chez les Angels of Death. **Le Protagoniste de GTA Online a tuée beaucoup de membres des Lost dans des missions et attaque de gang. **Trevor Philips a tué Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons et Terry Thorpe et beau nombres des Lost MC pour le contrôle du trafic d'arme. **Les deux seul protagonistes qui n'ont pas tué de membres des Lost sont Michael De Santa et Franklin Clinton, mais ceci est possible dans certaines évènement aléatoire. *Les Lost utilisent le plus souvent des motos Hexer, Zombie, Hellfury, Innovation, Slamvan, Lycan et Diabolus. Galerie Billy.jpg|William « Billy » Grey — président des Lost d'Alderney jusqu'en 2008. Johnny in GTa V.png|Jonathan « Johnny » Klebitz — vice-président des Lost d'Alderney en 2008, puis président jusqu'en 2013. Clay Simons.png| Clayton « Clay » Simons — capitaine de route des Lost à Alderney. Terry Thorpe.png|Terrence « Terry » Thorpe — sergent des armes des Lost à Alderney. Jim.jpg|James « Jim » Fitzgerald — trésorier des Lost d'Alderney jusqu'en 2008. Brian.jpg|Brian Jeremy — secrétaire des Lost à Alderney jusqu'en 2008. Angus.jpg|Angus Martin — lieutenant des Lost à Alderney en 2008. Jason.jpg|Jason Michaels — membre du chapitre de Broker jusqu'en 2008. Lost Mc.jpg|Membres des Lost MC dans The Lost and Damned. Lost MC at Stab City.jpg|Membres des Lost à Stab City dans GTA V. Lost MC Symbol.jpg|Blason des Lost à Stab City. Male and female Lost MC.jpg|Membres des Lost à East Los Santos. Lost members at East Vinewood.jpg|Membres des Lost à East Vinewood. Lost MC at Blaine County.jpg|Membres des Lost MC à North Chumash. Lost mc Los Santos clubhouse.jpg|Quartier général du chapitre de Los Santos à East Vinewood. blason des lost mc a East Vinewood.jpg|Insigne des Lost de Los Santos. Lost MC a GrapeSeed.jpg|Membres des Lost à Grapeseed. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Gangs Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA IV Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA Chinatown Wars Catégorie:Gangs dans GTA V